The Visit
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Becky visits Tobey's house and...he finds out her secret identity? Oh no...


Okay story 18 this one I thought of a few weeks ago. Any way enjoy it and I own nothing. Now lets go.

The Visit

Me: One day in the Mc Calister home Tobey was planning to destroy the city…. No surprise there.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} {Suddenly there was a knock at his front door} {opens the door and is shocked to see Becky and her mom} Oh no… Umm… I mean hello Mrs. Botsford and Becky welcome to my house.

Me: Mrs. Botsford knew Tobey was a boy guineas that almost crushed her house, but she thought that Becky and him should start again….. This will probably backfire….

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Theodore, I came to drop my daughter Becky off is that okay?

Tobey: Yes, that's fine. {tries hard to do a sweet smile}

Mrs. Botsford: I'll pick her up at 4.

Tobey: That's fine.

Mrs. Botsford: Okay then bye Theodore. {pats his head and messes up his hair}

Tobey: Good-bye Mrs. Botsford. {still trying to smile sweetly} {she leaves and his fake smile turns to an automatic frown.} YUCK! I hate pretending to be sweet.

Becky: I can tell. {rolls her eyes}

Tobey: I can't believe your staying at my house…. Well make yourself at home…. I guess. I'm going back to my room. {goes upstairs}

Becky: {shrugs and follows him}

Tobey: {works on a special invention not noticing Becky}….. and FINISHED! Now that my invention is complete I need someone to test it. {looks and shocked to see Becky in his room.} Gah! What are you doing in my room?

Becky: {shrugs} I got bored.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} Fine you can help.

Becky: Okay, so what do I do?

Tobey: Just sit on this chair and I'll show you how it works.

Becky: Oh okay…. {Tobey turns on the switch and something landed on Becky's head.} Uh Tobey what's this thing on my head? {Tobey evil smiled}

{Becky was starting to get nervous}

Tobey: Just hold still.

Becky: {started sweating, when suddenly a screen showed lowered from his room ceiling and the screen showed Becky's favorites flashbacks showed up on the screen including the flashback from the episode "Have you seen that remote?"

Tobey: MWAHAHAHA! I've done it! I found out Wordgirl's secret identity!

Becky:…,but I'm not Wordgirl!

Tobey: There's no use in denying it the evidence is right here.

Becky: Oh Tobey please don't tell I'll do anything!

Tobey: {raised his eyebrows and evil smiled} "Anything?"

Becky: Yes, anything.

Tobey: Will you go out on a date with me?

Becky: Y-Y-Yes.

Tobey: As Wordgirl.

Becky: Oh. {Flash changes to Wordgirl}

Tobey:… and hold my hand. {pulls out his hand}

Wordgirl: {holds his hand and they fly to the playground} {thoughts} I'm hating this.

Tobey: {thoughts} I'm enjoying every second of this.

Me: Two minutes later they were eating icecream together and were talking.

Wordgirl: So how long are you going to blackmail me?

Tobey: Oh as long as I please. {evil smiled}

Wordgirl: Oh. Why are you blackmailing me?

Tobey: Isn't it obvious I'm doing this to get a date with me.

Me: You know you to did go on a "date" in the episode "Have you seen that remote?"

Tobey: Yeah, but Huggy kept interfering with our special moments.

Me: Oh right.

Tobey: So there is no way your getting out this situation.

Me: Hey, Wordgirl why don't you use that forget ray thing Dr. Two Brain used in the episode "Two Brains forgets"?

Tobey: Have you seen all of Wordgirl's episodes?

Me: Yeah, I have I've also seen all of the Wordgirl shorts. I've a huge fan.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} I can tell. Any way there's Wordgirl going to zap me with that….. {before he could finish Wordgirl flew to Dr. Two Brains' lair}

Me: Whoa, that was fast.

Dr. Two Brains: AH! Wordgirl and….. Tobey? What's going on here?

Wordgirl: I need your forget ray to zap Tobey.

Dr. Two Brains: Fine here I really don't care.

Me: That was anti-climatic.

Wordgirl: {shrugs} {zaps Tobey}

Tobey: What the…? {rubs his head}

Wordgirl: Tobey, Are you okay?

Tobey:….. Are you talking to me?

Wordgirl: Oh no I think I wiped too much of his memory this is bad. What do I do? {looks at me}

Me: Why is it every time someone says "What do I do?" that person always looks at me?

Wordgirl: ,because you're the author of this story.

Me: {sigh} In most shows they take the person who lost their memory and make them hit their head on something really hard and then the person gets their memory back.

Wordgirl: Oh that sounds easy. {picks up a brick and throws it at Tobey's head}

Tobey: OW! {rubs his head} WHAT THE CRAP WORDGIRL? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU THROW A BRICK AT MY HEAD?

Wordgirl: Tobey your back to normal. {hugs him}

Tobey: {raised his eyebrows} I have no idea what your talking about, but whatever. {hugs her back}

Dr. Two Brains: Oh my gosh. I must of have had way too much cheese. {walks away.}

Tobey: Wait what are we doing at Dr. Two Brains' lair? The last thing I remember was being at my house and my classmate Becky came over.

Wordgirl: Well, do you need a lift?

Tobey: {shrugs} Sure. Why not? {gets picked up by the hand and she puts him in his room and she quickly flies in the bathroom and changes to Becky and goes into Tobey's room.} Becky you missed Wordgirl she just flew me back here from Dr. Two Brains lair she threw a brick at my head for some reason. {rubs his head}

Becky: Uh…. I get you an ice pack {goes downstairs and comes back upstairs using her super speed} {put the ice pack on his head}

Tobey: How did you do that so fast?

Becky: Well….. {sigh} Tobey, I have a confession to make I'm Wordgirl.

Tobey:…. Seriously?

Becky: Yes, let me explain. When I came over you tested some kind of device on me showing you my secret identity. Then you blackmailed me so I would go on a date with you then after that I zapped you with Dr. Two Brains' forget ray, but I accidentally wiped too much of your memory. So I threw a brick at your head to help you get your memory back. Then I took you to your room then I changed back to Becky and I got you an ice pack, because I felt guilty for hitting you that hard and that's what happened.

Tobey:…..{shocked} You know that does make perfect sense and since you tried that hard to keep your secret identity a secret I promise I won't tell a single person who you really are. {smiles}

Becky: Aw! Thanks Tobey that means a lot to me. {kisses the bump on his head}

Tobey: {blushes} So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? {smiles nervously}

Becky:… Hmm…. I guess so.

Tobey: YES! {Becky covers his mouth}

Becky: ,but this will remain our little secret. {smiled}

Tobey: {smiled} Okay. {Suddenly Becky's mom knocked on the door} 4 o'clock already? {shrugs} Okay. {Becky and Tobey go down stairs and Tobey opened the door}

Mrs. Botsford: Okay Becky lets go bye Theodore {messes up his hair again}

Becky: {fixes his hair back} Yeah bye Tobey.

Tobey: Good-bye Mrs. Botsford and bye Becky. {waves and they left} {Tobey shuts the front door and goes upstairs to his room} Well that was the greatest day of my life! First I found out Wordgirl's secret identity and she's now my girlfriend. {sigh} I'm so happy.

Me: Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
